Torna, an insolent saiyan girl ^_^
by Soda. Fizzy Soda
Summary: This is a story about a girl who is a saiyan, and somehow gets to earth. How will she cope? Will she be accepted? Will she be a rock star? Probable not the last one, but read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

"I can fix this..." Torna said, wringing her hands in a nervous way. She looked out the view port at the remains of the planet her childish fit had reduced to rubble.   
  
  
"No you can't you little wench! This sort of thing is irreversible!" said her mentor, Kanal said with fury covering his voice like icing on a cake.  
  
  
"I'm not a wench!" Little Torna said. Her gaze wandered toward the ground.   
  
  
"What's a wench…?" She asked with a shy sounding voice.  
  
  
"YOU are a wench." Kanal said, glaring down at his young pupil.  
  
  
"That doesn't tell me anything!" She said, stomping her foot childishly.  
  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Roared Kanal. "I WILL NO LONGER PUT UP WITH YOUR INSOLENCE!" He dealt her a sharp blow to the head and it knocked her unconscious upon impact.   
  
He stuffed her limp form into a small space pod that was once used for transporting Saiyan babies to planet to conquer. He attached the life support systems and put in some random coordinates. The pod shot off into space headed for some distant planet.  
  
  
"Let them deal with her." Kanal said. He watched the pod race across space through the view port until it disappeared. He turned on his heal and was just about to access the door when the space ship blew up without warning.   
  
***  
  
Well, how was the intro? Very Short, I know, sorry, but it was an intro! What did ya expect? ^_^. Please review! I need 5 whole reviews before I continue! ^_^ Thanks! Oh, btw, I have this prob w/ not continuing my stories from writers block, so if someone want to co-write this with me, just email me at hottie_angel_0801@hotmail.com 


	2. CHapter Two

Bra and Pan were rollerblading in the park, and Pan was seeing what kinds of tricks she could do before she had to use her powers to keep herself up. Bra was laughing at the insane things she was trying, and almost fell over laughing when Pan caught herself upside down in mid-air right before she fell on her head. Pan righted herself and started laughing too. They continued skating until someone flew up behind them.  
  
  
"Bra, Pan, Mom wants you to come pack to Capsule Corp. now." Trunks said.  
"Okay, but why?" Bra asked as they lifted off.  
"Some spaceship pod has landed right near CC and she wants you guys there incase there's trouble. If we hurry then we can beat dad." Trunks said. "Come on!"  
They flew almost as fast as they could towards Capsule Corp.  
  
  
The unconscious form of Torna lay still on the medical bed. Bulma was comparing X-Ray of her body to Vegeta's and Trunks, to see if anything was broken, and to spot the differences. When Vegeta found out that she had a tail, he demanded that she take blood samples, X-Rays, the works, to see if she was pure Saiyan. So far all tests have resulted in a positive for Saiyan. Just as she turns to Vegeta to tell him that she was 100% sure that this girl was a Saiyan, Trunks, Goten, Bra and Pan burst through the door.  
  
  
Bulma stopped what she was saying and turned to face her 11-year-old girl and her companions.  
  
  
"Where's the Saiyan?" Pan asked excitedly. She whipped her head around in all directions, and finally her frantic gaze rested on the now moving form of Torna.  
  
  
Torna groaned, and sat up, fighting off the urge to vomit. Suddenly, a pair of onyx black eyes were up in her face. She jumped back, startled.  
  
  
"Who are you, why are you here, who knocked you senseless, and how are you a Saiyan?!" Vegeta said quietly but fiercely.  
  
  
Torna thought for a moment, and then replied, "I'm Torna, I don't know why I'm here, my trainer knocked me senseless, and I'm a Saiyan because my parents were Saiyan, and just to add a bit of info, I'm 10 standard years old, I was the strongest girl on my training ship, and…. Um… you have very scary eyes!"  
  
  
Bulma couldn't help but laugh. Her Vegeta didn't at all intimidate the girl. And she didn't seem to be the least bit like the Saiyan women Vegeta had told her about. She was actually very pretty, and her eyes weren't cold at all! They actually seemed to dance in the few moments she had seen them.   
  
Bra walked up and pushed her father out of the way, completely ignoring all logic. She stuck her hand out to shake Torna's.   
  
  
"My name is Bra! I'm 11 whole years old! That was my daddy who was just in your face, my mommy is the lady with blue hair, Pan is over there, Trunks is the guy with purple hair, he's my brother, and Goten is the guy with spiky hair!" Said Bra in one breath.  
  
  
"You have amazing lung capacity." Torna said simply.  
  
  
"Thanks!" Bra said cheekily.  
  
  
Bulma walked over, and knelt by Torna's bed. "Torna, you suffered a cracked rib, and a grade one concussion. I would make you stay in here for a day or two, but considering that you're a Saiyan it would be safe to let ya go. I just wanna check on ya before ya go." She stood up, and placed a finger in front of Torna;s eyes, and moved it back and forth. "Follow my finger with just your eyes." Torna did as she was told. Bulma had her walk a straight line, and do a handstand.  
  
  
"Well, everything checks out fine! Go play with Bra and Pan, and we'll decide what to do with ya!" Bulma said with a big smile.  
  
  
"Okay!" Torna said. "Can I spar!?" She said, with a familiar look in her eyes.  
  
  
Bulma thought for a second, then nodded. "Just don't hurt anything… or anyone."  
  
  
"Okay!" she said, and followed Pan, Bra, Trunks, and Goten through the door.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Well, how was that? I hope it was long enough. Sorry it got out so late. I was afraid the no one liked it because I only got two reviews. Oh well! This chapter was for you, my faithful reviewers!!!! 


End file.
